


your tubbo

by goldenred



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Hurt, Hurt, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo Misses TommyInnit, suicide!!, tw for mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenred/pseuds/goldenred
Summary: ranboo goes to the nether to check his and tommys message book, only to find a compass and a last goodbye. he has to be the one to tell tubbo.
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, TommyInnit & Ranboo, Tubbo & Tommyinnit
Comments: 5
Kudos: 313





	your tubbo

**Author's Note:**

> not proofread i dont have the brain power for that shit

a single chest laying in the nether. his portal, broken but redone. dream wasnt online anymore, he wouldnt get caught here. his book he wrote back and forth to ranboo, tommy wrote in it for a final time. he placed his tubbo compass next to it in the chest and went to his screaming spot. he didnt even make a sound.

ranboo went to the portal that lead to tommys exile home. he expected a new entry in their book, he didnt expect a compass next to it. before looking at the compass, he took the book out and read the last pages of it.

_ ranboo, good friend. no need to pity me any longer. no need for anyone to treat me like the charity case in exile ever again. thanks for keeping me a little less lonely during exile, i guess. i know he never came to see me, he doesnt care anymore, but maybe just let tubbo know i’m okay, even if it’s a complete lie. i’ll miss you guys. i know you and tubbo get along really well, probably better than him and i ever did. take the compass and take care of him for me ranboo. _

_ see you later,  _

_ Big T _

ranboo felt his eyes sting, tommys message sounded like a goodbye. like a suicide note. he looked up and around, he caught notice of tommys screaming corner. he put the book in his bag. looking toward the end of it, a single piece of red fabric hung off the edge of the warm wood. he slowly walked to the edge to grab it and analyze it. he picked it up and immediately knew it was tommys, the red was the colour of the bandana he wore around his wrist. he held it out and sized it, it was the bandana. 

he looked over the edge into the lava and his mind horribly thought of tommy falling. he shut his eyes tight to try and get rid of the intrusive image, reopening them after a second of nervousness about being right above lava on wood. he took the fabric with him when he walked off of the dock-like planks. 

he planned to tell tubbo as soon as he found him. he couldnt just not tell tommys own best friend about this, he had a right to know. tubbo still cared about tommy. they were still best friends, just, their circumstances tore them apart. ranboo would never try to take tommys place. he knew he and tubbo were good friends, spending more time with each other recently, but he doesnt even think he could take tommys spot if he tried. 

as he stepped onto the path back, he remembered the compass that was perfectly placed in the chest. he walked back to the chest and grabbed the compass, the name of it hovered over it as soon as he put a hand on it. _your tubbo_ , it read. he was careful to hold it, not really trusting himself with it, he planned to give it to tubbo and didnt want to accidentally drop it. he couldnt keep it for himself like tommy had told him to, he would never even think about it after all tommy and tubbo had been through. 

he returned through the dream smp portal and walked back to l’manberg, occasionally looking down to the compass to find tubbo. it felt so weird to be holding it, considering it was made for tommy and tommy only, but it was helpful to find the president. he spotted tubbo up in new l’manberg as he approached it, his nervousness peaking as his mind saddened with realization that tommy was really gone. he knew he couldnt back away from telling tubbo.

he kept himself as calm as possible, but he did also just lose a friend. as far as he remembered, tommy helped him during the short time they’d known each other while he was still there. he felt terrible for not being able to return the favour.

tubbo smiled and waved at ranboo as he approached, which ranboo returned as he got closer.

“hey, tubbo.” 

“hey!”

“you should come... come sit down with me for a second, gotta tell you something.” tubbo noticed the change of tone in ranboos voice from normal, he sounded sadder.

“something the matter, ranboo?” 

“i’ll get to that.. come, sit.” he led him to the stairs on new l’manberg to sit, since that was the closest place they could. 

ranboo took his time coming up with some way to start this, lay it down easy on tubbo. he knew how it would end, he just didnt know how to start it. 

he took the compass out of his bag, where he had kept it safe, and handed it to tubbo. tubbo read the name of it, _your tubbo_ , before looking up at ranboo with worried eyes. “tubbo.. he..” ranboo pulled out the book he and tommy had passed back and forth and gave it to tubbo. “uh, the last page.” they made eye contact before tubbo opened the book and flipped through the pages.

tubbo read it. and he read it again. and again. his eyes slowly becoming more and more damp, full of tears. ranboo watched from the side, his own eyes also forming a small wall of tears. he watched a small tear roll down tubbos cheek as he blinked and squeezed his eyes shut. 

“i don’t plan on... on keeping the compass. it should be yours.” ranboo said hesitantly, not wanting to disturb the boys thoughts or make him mad for speaking. 

“what the fuck.” tubbo whispered, not knowing how to let out his emotions in a way that would make his heart stop hurting and his head stop spinning. he felt like he was going to pass out, or throw up. 

tubbo looked at the compass in his right hand, he looked to the book in his left. tommy had held both of these at one point. only the materials of the objects held the memories of tommys final moments, his fingerprints lingering on the items. tubbo would be amazed at how clean tommy kept the compass, considering his living circumstances, but his mind didnt have room to think about that. 

tubbo put the book down on the stairs next to ranboo as he stood up and left, no words of explanation or a say of where he was going. ranboo didnt bother try to stop him, theres no way he could. tubbo went around the paths of new l’manberg and circled around a pillar, heading under the structure to sit at the edge of the gathered water and not be found by anyone. 

he sat near the crater lake for hours. for most of those hours, he held the compass out in front of himself, rested on his knee alongside his own your tommy compass. he knew it was all his fault.


End file.
